Worth Fighting For
by Con Moto
Summary: "Tell him Remus and I love him so much. He's the best thing that happened to us. Tell him we died to make the world a better place for him. Tell him that there are some things worth fighting for." Nymphadora Lupin has made her decision. She must fight.


I stare out into the empty sea of blackness that is the night sky. I know that somewhere in Scotland, the night air is not so still. It is wrought with violent explosions of colour and light. It's war, of course. War is what makes the sky restless, a roiling mess. I give an ugly smirk to myself. War doesn't just ruin the sky. It lies, abuses, _murders_. Most importantly, it takes our loved ones away from us. That's the worst part.

I'm scared. I'm not afraid to admit it. We've been fighting this war for a very long time, longer than the Ministry would care to admit. I suppose you could say we've been fighting this war since before I was born. Yes, it's been a long time. I'm very scared. I'm angry too. I think I'm more angry than scared actually. Oh no, I'm not angry at Voldemort or the Death Eaters and the turmoil they have caused in our world. I'm angry at my husband. Remus is selfless to a fault. I usually consider it to be one of his more endearing qualities, but not now. Not when he's left our son and I at my mother's house while he goes to fight. It's not fair! I have no qualms about sounding like a petulant toddler so I'll bloody well whine if I want to. I'm a qualified Auror, I should be there by his side, not sitting at home worrying my arse off! Perhaps I'm not so angry after all. I'm terrified.

It's war. Death is inevitable. It's a fact we must accept. Hah. Try telling that to Remus. I know he only wants to keep me safe but this is killing me. Every minute that I spend away from him, every minute that I do not know where he is or what is happening, is like a dagger piercing me to the core. I can't stand it. Why doesn't he understand? I'm an Auror, I know what happens in war, perhaps more so than even he. I'm realistic. God forbid, but if something _does_ happen tonight, I want to be by his side and him by me.

The sky. So black. So calm. So... _Unnerving_.

I know what I must do.

My beautiful baby Teddy is sleeping in his cot. My son. Our son. Hopefully he'll understand one day. I have to go. I can't stay here. I softly press my lips to his downy head.

"I love you so, so much. I'll do my best to come back to you. Daddy too." I whisper into his hair. I wrote him a letter. I'll see that Mum gives it to him when he's older.

I quietly walk down the stairs. It's a miracle that I don't trip over. Mum's standing at the foot of the stairs. I think she knows where I'm going.

"You're leaving aren't you Nymphadora?" She asks quietly. She's upset but she's looking directly into my eyes. I've always admired Mum for her strength.

"Yes." I say simply.

Mum nods. But then her face crumples and pulls me into a tight embrace. Her warm tears drip onto my shoulder as she buries her face into my neck.

"My darling, brave baby girl." She sobs.

This is too much for me. A single tear falls from my lashes. Another one follows. Soon I'm crying.

"Mum..."

Mum puts her hands my cheeks. "_In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons._" Mum quotes. "Promise me nothing will happen." It was an order. But I couldn't promise her something like that.

"Mum, its war..." I trail off. How can I tell my own mother that this may be the last time she sees her only daughter, her only child. They've already killed Dad.

She sighs shakily. "Yes. It's war. But if something does happen... Make sure you take as many of those bastards out with you. Especially my darling sister." Her eyes narrow as she speaks of Bellatrix.

I give a watery chuckle. "Sure Mum."

I give her one last hug. If I stay for any longer, I won't be able to leave. As I turn to leave, I hear her voice. "What shall I tell Teddy?"

I don't turn around when I answer. I can't look at her. "Tell him Remus and I love him so much. He's the best thing that happened to us. Tell him we died to make the world a better place for him. Tell him that there are some things worth fighting for. I left him a letter. Will you see he gets it when he's old enough?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

That was the last time I heard my Mum's voice.


End file.
